


Never

by turtleduck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduck/pseuds/turtleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio misses his flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

Oh no, no no no no....

Lovino is going to be _pissed_....

So, haha, maybe I didn't leave as early for my flight as I should have, (despite Lovino's warnings) and maybe I forgot to charge my phone all the way, (silly me!) and maybe it took me a stupid amount of time to get a cab (not _actually_ my fault) and maybe Lovino was going to chew me out when I finally made the hour long ride home. But accidents happen, right?

Oh well! Maybe he'll be, uh, so glad to see me, he'll forget how angry he is! Or, uh, how angry he will be? Oh, this will be a disaster.

As the cab plowed through the rain, I started to plan out what I might say. Maybe I could say that I broke my phone? No, Lovi would ask to see the damage. Maybe I could say that it got stolen? No, I don't wanna have to pay for a new phone.... 

When I finally paid the driver and stepped into the rain, I had to shield my eyes and run to the front door. After hesitating for just a moment, I then pushed the door open and began my apology early. 

“Hey, Lovi! Guess who's back home early? Haha....” But when I looked up after putting my bags down, I was shocked to see that Lovino was not alone. With him were several of our friends, including Gil, Francis, Feli, Elizabeta, and even Ludwig, all staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths. 

“Um, hey guys! Is something wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?” I asked, but the only response I got was a soft "merde" from Francis. 

Suddenly, Lovi started to walk up to me at a quick pace. I thought he was going to hug me, but instead I felt a sharp slap against my face. 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing here?!” he shouted, “Who gives you the right to just prance around like the whole world is so fucking dandy _all the fucking time_ and you don't give a damn about any of our feelings?! Huh?!” Lovino then started punching my chest, but the tears that began sprouting from his eyes caused me much more pain than my fists. 

“Lovino?” I said, now holding him in my arms, desperately trying to grasp the situation. “What's wrong, querido? Please, tell me what happened. What can I do?” 

Lovino erupted into sobs, however, and Gilbert was the one to answer. 

“That plane you were supposed to be on crashed, you lucky son of a bitch,” Gilbert said with an exhausted smile. “Everyone on that flight was confirmed dead.”  
“What? Crashed?” I said, distraught. “I don't believe... oh, Lovi. I'm okay, see? I'm right here, okay. I'm never gonna leave you, I promise,” I said, rubbing his back and kissing his hair. 

“Do you— do you have any idea how scared I was?” sobbed Lovino. “How hurt I was? I didn't know whether I should have believed it or not. Your phone wouldn't even ring when I tried to call you. I checked your flight number _over and over_ but it always matched the one on the screen. Then Feliciano chose that time to bust in with the fucking potato and he called everyone else over here. And then I started to go numb, like I was pretending that I didn't understand, and then you came in here with your _fucking smile_ and just....”

Everyone gave a tired but relieved laugh at Lovino's words, and I held him closer. 

“Don't you ever leave me, Antonio,” he whispered, and I kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Never, Lovino,” I replied, looking him in the eyes. “Never.”


End file.
